User talk:SOCL
Everyone is welcome to contact SOCL at any moment. He will try his best to respond as soon as he can. Thanks Thanks a ton for setting this up, I was just looking for a Gundam wiki, and just found this. I'm an alternate universe junkie, so I'll pitch in where I can. Nice work :) --Ithilion 20:36, 10 Jan 2006 (UTC) SOCL, what exactly is needed in the area of HTML? I'm quite familiar with HTML, and fairly proficient with wikitext as well, but what would be needed? I'm glad to help out where I can as a regular member, seeing as in the spirit of wiki, administrators are few and far between =) --Ithilion 04:36, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) Gracias Thanks for the admin powers! I went ahead and tightned up our image use policy some, and created to new image templetes: tv-fairuse and film-fairuse, so that we can seperate these from ordinary images. So that you know, school for me starts up on January 17th, so my hours of avalibilty will become limited again until May. This shouldn't be a problem, i always find so time to come by the wiki cites, but it may affect the amount of time I can spend here. PS: my email should be back up soon. I will try emailing you again at somepoint in the near future. TomStar81 00:40, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) Administrator category I created a catefory for listing Users with admin rights so that we can all see (at a glance) who has sysop powers. While I admit this is probably not nessicary right now, I am thinking ahead to when we get more users and more articles and such. If you would like to add your user name to the list add Category:Gundam Wiki Administrators to either your User page our your User:talk page. TomStar81 07:26, 1 March 2006 (UTC) Main Page Doesn't the fact that we have such a messy, underdeveloped Main Page here at Gundam Wiki make you sad? I mean, the Main Page was last updated on May 2009 and the admin dude Sealedsoul last logged in on October (I don't even talk about the others Dantman who seems to be the only other active admin that logged in so long ago that the info is not even available). I tried to do all I could, which was almost nothing because I was only able to update the Latest News page, nominate a new featured quote, and to make a remark about the missuse of the quoting sintax. I am recurring to you in your quality of founder of this wonderful wiki. Isn't there anything we can do? Marcos Taracena 00:14, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Wikianswers Anime Widget Hi, Due to recent changes, the Wikianswers widget now sends questions to Wikianswers Anime rather Wikianswers. Can you change the following pages accordingly, so they redirect to Wikianswers Anime rather than Wikianswers: MediaWiki:Answers widget user note, MediaWiki:Answers widget anon note and MediaWiki:Answers widget admin note Find questions about Gundam on Wikianswers Anime. MediaWiki:Ask a question Ask a Gundam question Thanks... ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 18:28, February 10, 2010 (UTC) you want to yry a link share http://geishaworld.wikia.com/ 00:28, December 7, 2011 (UTC)